Many supplies used in mobile applications are organized in furniture using design techniques for use in a structure. Many times, the design techniques do not overcome the deficiencies of using the furniture in a space limited environment, such as in mobile applications. Furthermore, the furniture is normally rigidly attached in mobile applications which may not allow the supplies stored in the furniture to be used in another location. The rigors that the securing fasteners for the furniture must endure are increased in mobile applications over static applications. Furthermore, the occupants of the vehicle may require relocation of the furniture without the need for tools.